


Corridors

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Sparklings, Temper Tantrums, cranky baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replay is being cranky. Blaster steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridors

Faint coos and cries could be heard from down the hall, causing Blaster to pause in his trek to his quarters. It was quite late in the night cycle, but Blaster couldn’t help but turn his helm toward the sound.

It was odd having a sparkling on the ship. Most had not seen one in millions of vorns, and to see one again was a sharp reminder of how things used to be. Rodimus certainly used it as a sign of hope, and as motivation for continuing their journey.

Blaster, himself, found the whole thing ridiculous.

Sighing, Blaster turned, following the noises. As he traveled, the crying got louder and the shushing became more desperate. Turning a corner, Blaster was met with the site of a very overwhelmed Chromedome trying to calm a very fussy Replay. 

Blaster paused for a second, absorbing the image. While he had never interacted enough with Chromedome (or Rewind, for that matter), to consider him a friend, he did like the other bot. He admired him, too, in a way, for taking on the task of caring  for a sparkling all by himself. 

When the crying turned to shrieking, Blaster winced, and decided to take pity on Chromedome. The communication’s officer stepped toward the pair, watching as the sparkling flailed and squirmed in his sire’s hold and Chromedome’s exhausted facade. Blaster had to repress a grin at the scene.

“Want some help?”

Chromedome startled, his grip tightening on Replay as he turned toward the sound. Blaster held out his servos in a none threatening manner. He understood Chromedome’s protective nature and patiently waited for the creator to weigh his options. 

Replay’s shrieks reached deafening decibels in the mean time, and Chromedome eventually gave an exhausted sigh, holding the cranky sparkling out to Blaster. “Thank you.”

Blaster smiled gently, grasping the wiggling sparkling. He chirred softly at him, holding Replay against his chestplate. Blaster’s engine kicked on quietly, the vibrations flowing through Replay’s chassis. The noise and the motions seemed to calm Replay so his crying was not as bad, but he still sobbed and fussed in the officer’s hold.

Cooing, Blaster rubbed a thumb down Replay’s spinal strut. He caressed  the area for a bit, purring comfortingly all the while. Slowly, Replay began to calm, his screams becoming low whispers before completely stopping. His arms rested against his chest, his optics powering down, and with final yawn, the sparkling was deep in recharge.

Blaster gave a small smirk of triumph before returning Replay to his stunned sire. 

“How did you do that?” whispered Chromedome, holding Replay against his chassis. The sparkling chittered in his recharge, but otherwise remained powered down.

Blaster shrugged. “Deployers act a lot like sparklings when they’re young. Steeljaw used be like that when he was tired.” 

Chromedome glanced down at the slumbering sparkling in awe before look back up at Blaster. “Thank you so much, Blaster.”

Blaster waved him off. “Any time, my mech.”’


End file.
